Opening/Getting ready for the trip to Genesis World
Here is how the next prehistoric adventure begins in Genesis World. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) Titles shown, "Genesis World" while newly hatched eggs appeared. One morning in Skylands, Princess Sharon, Princess Solarna, Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and their friends were waiting for Princess Yuna and her friends. Princess Sharon: Yuna! Are you and the others packed yet!? Princess Solarna: Yeah, We got a plane to catch! Twilight Sparkle (Human): Come on, You guys! Hurry up! Max Goof: We don't want to miss the flight! Princess Yuna: (finished reading Journal 4 and put it, Journals 1, 2 and 3 in her saddle bag) I'm just about done, Sharon! I'm coming, Solarna! Come on, Snowdrop! We don't want to be late! Snowdrop: (putting her toothbrush in her bag) I'm coming! Dipper Pines: This is gonna be great, Grunkle Stan. The best time We're gonna have. Stanley Pines: Right you are, Dipper. We'll have the best time since Genesis Park. Mabel Pines: I'm excited to spend time with you and Grunkle Ford. Princess Flurry Heart: Us too! Are you girls ready for this? Princess Skyla: You bet, Sis. Armor Bride: We're all packed. Sweetie Heart: Ready. Scander: Come on, We don't want to miss the flight! Britney Sweet: Coming! Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! The babies were playing with their toys. Soon, The families said their goodbyes. Princess Celestia: We'll see you all very soon. Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (playing with her stuffed elephant) Prince Tyrone: (playing with blocks) Prince Isamu: (gets carried by his mother) Princess Luna: (talking to Yuna) If you see any predators, Run. Princess Cadance: Have a great time, Girls! Princess Luna: I'm so excited for you and your friends, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Homer Simpson: You two have a great time with your friends. Lisa Simpson: We will, Dad. Bart Simpson: As long you eat my shorts. Homer Simpson: Why you little! (joked with Bart and didn't strangle) Ah, Gotcha back, Boy! Bart Simpson: (laughs with his father) But seriously, Dad. We'll have fun. Lisa Simpson: Bye, Everyone! At last, Yuna and her friends were ready to go. At the airport, Catrina was gathering her passengers to Air Discord. Catrina: Welcome to Air Discord. All Passengers please show me your tickets and we'll be on our way. Princess Luna: (gave Yuna a hug and kiss) Now, Remember, Yuna. If something's behind you. Run. Princess Yuna: We will, Mama. Snowdrop: Bye, Luna. Nyx: We'll see you soon. Twilight Sparkle: We're gonna miss you three. Princess Cadance: See you in a few days. Shining Armor (Human): We'll wee you soon, Twily. Twilight Sparkle (Human): (hugged her brother) You too, Big bro. Dean Cadance: Flurry Heart, Say "Bye Bye, Auntie Twilight"! Flurry Heart: (cooing) Louie: Time for our vacation with our relatives! Soon, They took the plane heading to a new prehistoric theme park. At another airport, Discord was preparing to land his plane. Discord: Thank you for flying Air Discord in such short notice. Please stay seated until the plane comes to a full and complete stop. Thank you. Have a nice day. Morty Fieldmouse: We're here! Rarity (Human): (painting her nails) Clean as a whistle. Gosalyn Mallard: Oh, This is gonna be fun! Sweetie Belle (Human): It sure is, Gosalyn. April: Just like old times. Princess Yuna: Remember that we helped the Human Counterparts babysit our baby siblings. Princess Flurry Heart: I do. Dipper Pines: Some of us had to be there. Pound Cake: I remember. Sunburst (Human): Do we all. Sour Sweet (Human): Tell me about it. Princess Yuna: You see my Mama sends the Mane 6 to track down the Tantabus, A magical force that threatens to turn everypony in Equestria's dreams into nightmares. So, She stopped blaming herself. Princess Solarna: I remember telling you guys about that too, Yuna. Princess Sharon: My mother told me all about it too. Buford Van Stomm: I'll bet, Sharon Bart Simpson: Cursing without Loosing. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I don't get it. Lisa Simpson: Nevermind, Isabella. Bart Simpson: This should be so cool. Honker Muddlefoot: We're gonna meet with our family and relatives soon. The foals were on board the ship and met up with Mickey Mouse and his friends and family. Daffodil: I'm so excited about the new theme park, Sylvia. Sylvia Marpole: So am I, Daffodil. (to Gilbert) Are you ready for this trip, Gilbert? Gilbert Goof: I sure am, Auntie Sylvia. Princess Yuna: It's so excited, Mickey. I'm looking forward to the new Prehistoric Theme Park. Mickey Mouse: I know, Yuna. Genesis World. Pete: You mean the place since Genesis Park? Peg Pete: The very same, Petey. Soon, They finally arrived the island. Armor Bride: Look! We're almost there! Rarity (Human): I see it! Scrooge McDuck: Curse me kilts, Look at the gate entrance! Donald Duck: I see it, Uncle Scrooge! (to his nephews) What do you boys think? Dewy: It's amazing, Uncle D. They were excited to see see Genesis World. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225